iShake it Up
by mebeelssie
Summary: Cece & Rocky starr on iCarly, and Freddie immediately starts to have feelings for Rocky, but after a big misunderstanding he ends up dating her best friend Cece and giving Rocky mixed signals. It'll be confusing, but will it turn out okay in the end?


**iShake It Up, **

**iCarly/Shake it Up crossover**

Chapter 1: iDance on iCarly

Song of the chapter: Won't Let Go-Newton Faulkner

_A/N: Has anyone been watching shake it up? I'm sure you have if you're reading this fic, and if you haven't, THEN YOU SHOULD! I only found out about it yesterday but I've already seen all 12 episodes so far, it's pretty awesome (:_

_So, I'm out of my comfort zone a little bit whilst writing this because it's not going to be the typical seddie that I write about. I'm trying something COMPLETELY NEW. I don't think this pairing has ever been done before. I'm also working on a Freddie/Rocky video at the moment as well 'cos I think they would be adorable, if of course, Sam wasn't the love of his life. BUT LETS FORGET ABOUT THAT FOR NOW KAYKAY? XD_

_Enjoy the made up Frocky –ness? I'm not sure, think of any good couples names?_

_Disclaimer: Important facts that everyone must know;_

_Nathan Kress is hot._

_iCarly is one of the best TV shows ever._

_Same with Shake it up._

_Unfortunatly, Elssie doesn't own these programs._

_Only a genius could create amazing shows like that._

_Elssie is _no_ genius._

_Enjoy the fic!_

~#~

**FREDDIE'SPOV**

"And that is what you get if you cross Gibby, with a potbellied pig. A lot of mud." Sam said, as Carly helped Gibby, (who was now dressed in a stupid pig's outfit, and covered in mud) up from the small, mud filled inflatable pool.

After a moment of balancing himself, Gibby took one glance at the camera and sighed, walking out of the studio. I really pity that boy, he just can't say no. We probably take advantage of him… but hey, it's what the viewers want right? And atleast _I'm_ not the one who has to roll around in mud dressed as a pig.

"You know, we really take advantage of him." Can Carly read my mind?

"Oh c'mon Carls, he probably enjoyed it!" Sam replied, not phased at all by the stupidity of her response.

Carly shook her head disapprovingly, "You have no sympathy, do you?" She said in an 'I'm-not-even-surprised-anymore' voice. Immediately, the phrase 'If looks could kill' entered my mind.

"Meh." Sam said, with a shrug and soon normality was restored in the studio.

Carly continued, "Now, I'm sure a lot of you are familiar with 'Shake it up Seattle'," Sam nudged in, "It's a very popular, television program", Her voice gaining a random and completely pointless accent at the end.

"Well today, we've got some dancer's from Shake it up in Chicago!" Carly carried could easily tell the girls were excited. Sam and Carly hadn't stopped talking about having the girls on the show all week. I personally didn't get what was so amazing about Shake it up Seattle, it was just a bunch of people jumping around like loonies, I didn't see how it could be any different in Chicago. "Meet Cece Jones and Rocky Blue!", Shortly after Sam and Carly announced their names, 'What You Know' by The Two Door Cinema club started playing and two fourteen year old girls stepped out onto the raised platform in the studio. Cece was wearing grey, denim shorts, black leg warmers, some grey pumps, and a butterfly printed tie front top, she looked amazing, but then my gaze turned to Rocky.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Her hair was loosely tied up into a bun, curls framed her face and bounced whenever she moved. She was dressed in a small jumpsuit, with navy fingerless gloves and dark blue pumps.

Not long after the two dancers had started their performance, the song came to a close, and my thoughts of how I'd never felt this way about anyone since Carly, (which I'd totally gotten over by now) were interrupted.

"So until next time," Carly said as she jumped back infront of the camera,

"Learn Dutch?" Sam continued, jumping infront of the camera from the other side.

"Hug the elderlies,"

"Share ham sandwiches with the homeless"

"And read a driver's manual!"

Rocky and Cece had come over to the camera by now, and all four of the girls yelled their farewells into the camera.

"That's a rap", I said whilst placing my camera back onto the cart. I looked up from my laptop and met Rocky's eyes from across the room, but before I could tell what her expression was she quickly glanced back to Cece. They spoke and she blushed, then after talking with Carly, the two girls left.

And that's when I realised, I'd got a crush like an empty soda can.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Sam's voice brought me once again out of my thoughts, as I realised I'd been staring. Crap.

"Wh-What?" Was all I could stammer, as I turned around and met Sam's piercing blue eyes.

"C'mon Freddie, It's pretty obvious you like Cece, you've just been staring at her since she got in here!"

Wait, what? Cece? "Cec-, Oh, yea, I like Cece. Umm. Sure?" It came out as more of a question than an answer, but Sam apparently didn't notice. She accepted my answer, and walked off.

I swear though, as she turned I saw a mischevious glint in her eyes. Please don't let her do something stupid.

~#~

So Freddie likes Rocky, but Sam thinks he likes Cece and she obviously has a plan, what will it be? Find out next time (:

_A/N: Soo, that's the pilot for 'iShake it Up', I hope you liked it (:_

_And did anyone catch the song lyric I quoted in there?_

'_I got a crush like an empty soda can'. If you can guess the song, then I will give you a virtual present. :3_

_And I just want to say, I'm not expecting many reviews on this because I barely get any reviews on my seddie fics, and I think I'm like, the only person here who ships Rocky/Freddie, so I deffinatly won't get many reviews on this. But thanks for reading!_

_ALSO! I'm changing their ages a little bit in this, because in iCarly they're like, 17, and in Shake it Up, theyre 13 so now, just imagine that Cece and Rocky are 14 and Sam, Carly and Freddie are 16. That's more acceptable (:_

_Okay, review!_


End file.
